


Unprepared, standing at stranger's doorstep

by Lenami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, It's mostly me trying to be funny, Professor Tom Riddle, SO, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle lives normal life, Tom still spends most of his childhood at orphanage, i guess, idk if there is that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenami/pseuds/Lenami
Summary: “Am I talking to Mr. Riddle?” He asked with voice that wasn’t his. It came out strangled, nervous.“Yes.” His father answered and Tom felt panic because he couldn’t read it- he couldn’t guess what the man was thinking, and the silence that fell over them scared him.“God, you are her son, aren’t you?” His voice tore him from incoherent thoughts. “My son.”This blatant truth shocked him even more and he froze again, as he took a big breath and simply said:“I am.” There was nothing more he could think of- nothing clever, nothing formal, nothing accurate....Tom Riddle lives a normal life.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle & Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	Unprepared, standing at stranger's doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the story about what could happen if Tom Riddle lived normal life and Lord Voldemort never came into existence. I made McGonagall and Tom besties because why not. I know that now, officially Minerva is somewhere around Dumbledore's age because she was already at Hogwarts in Fantastic Beasts but before that, she was supposed to be one year older than Tom, so I am sticking with it. They could have been best of friends... Nevermind my sentimental ass.   
> This story was supposed to much shorter but I just kept coming up with new things, so it's just bits from Tom's life all the way since childhood to adult life. Honestly, I thought this will be much more angsty when I wrote this but it came kinda like a slice of life? I don't know anymore.   
> I hope someone can read it and enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Tom expected a lot of things, but frankly, he came unprepared. And when the face of the person opening the door turned out to not be the face of a maid, but his father’s, he was struck dumb.

Tom Riddle Senior looked exactly how Tom could expect to look in twenty years; they shared striking resemblance to each other. The same high cheekbones, the same dark hair and identical pale complexion. Despite that, there was also something very different about them: his father seemed fragile despite the age, while when Tom himself was lean, even skinny, some could say, but also solid and strong.

Man’s black eyes, so similar to those he looked at in mirror every day, opened wide.

 _He must have known,_ Tomthought and he felt unpleasant twist in his stomach at that. _It lasts maybe a few seconds and already everything goes wrong._

“Am I talking to Mr. Riddle?” He asked with voice that wasn’t his. It came out strangled, nervous.

“Yes.” His father answered and Tom felt panic because he couldn’t read it- he couldn’t guess what the man was thinking, and the silence that fell over them scared him.

_What now? I should…, I should, I have to… I don’t have to speak to him, just, just…_

“God, you are her son, aren’t you?” His voice tore him from incoherent thoughts. “My son.”

This blatant truth shocked him even more and he froze again, as he took a big breath and simply said:

“I am.” There was nothing more he could think of- nothing clever, nothing formal, nothing _accurate._

_He knew, he knew! Oh, Merlin, he knew and I still came here to humiliate myself before this muggle…_

The man- his father looked him up and down, taking in all the details; old run- down shoes, hollow cheeks, cheap clothes.

“You knew.” Tom finally gathered his strength to speak. “Why? Why haven’t you come for me? Why did you leave me there? Why…”

_I sound like a child, I should stop, I should stop…_

“What’s your name?” He interrupted him mid- sentence, once again baffling Tom.

“It’s… It’s the same.” _Just a one question is enough for you to lose all reason. Get it together!_ “Tom Riddle.”

His father made an expression he couldn’t quite understand but it lasted just a tiny moment- in a split second it came back to normal.

“Tom, you have no idea how long I’ve looked for you.” He came a step closer. “It seemed like she took you so far away where I couldn’t find you.”

“Father-” His voice broke, there was lump in his throat. He felt something so alien, so new for him, he couldn’t name it. It hurt but in a same time it was good- like nothing else.

He didn’t know how it happened but in a next second, tears were running down his face and he was crying into his father’s shoulder. Tom Senior hugged him tightly, like he was afraid he would run away.

“How? Why didn’t you come for me? Why?”

“Shush, Tom” His father ruffled his hair and looked above his shoulder, at the gravel road and the sky; heavy clouds hung low, threating with rain. Suddenly the wind rose, catching into their clothes and hair.

“Everything is going to be all right. I will explain everything to you. Let’s come in.”

* * *

Tom’s face was furiously red as he picked up his books, now scattered on the floor. He still could hear Malfoy’s and Avery’s mocking voices; _oh, I see you can finally afford new textbooks, Riddle. Did your muggle father buy them for you? Isn’t that sweet?_

“Got taste of your own medicine, Tom?”

 _Of course, it’s Dumbledore. Who else could that be, coming to kick me some more?_ He thought, avoiding professor’s piercing blue eyes and throwing books into his bag with unnecessary momentum. Anger bubbled in his chest as he saw Dumbledore raising his brows.

“You don’t know how it is, Professor, when you have to beg every person you meet for dignity, just for a little bit of respect. So, when someone offers it, you take it. It is simple as that. Now, everybody turned on me again.” he raised his chin to finally meet his gaze, his cheeks still flushed. “And yet you judge me because of something I did as a little child, only because you would never have to do it.”

 _I just lashed out on to professor. On top of that, the only professor who doesn’t like me. Merlin, I am acting as a child. Or a bitter old man._ He realised. Anger left him.

He expected to be met with more sharp words but Dumbledore fell silent for a moment, expression on his face shifting.

“I apologize, Tom, if I were too harsh on you. I am sorry if it hurt you.”

_Hurt me?_

Tom was surprised by the weight lifting off his chest at those words. _I am ridiculous, aren’t I?_

“I might have misjudged you, but I do know how it is to change your views because you love someone. It hurts, I know. But it’s still worth it.” His lips pressed into thin line. “It is brave Tom, that you do it. I did it too late but you have time.”

“Professor- I am - Thank you.” The words didn’t come to him. He met Dumbledore’s gaze, for the first time seeing his blue eyes soften as they did when he looked at the other students.

“Oh, and by the way…” Professor’s tone changed suddenly, now completely casual and carefree. He fumbled with his pocket, looking for something. “I believe there are some things that were neglected… Your father- the case was neglected, if I remember properly. If it still causes problems- Here, take this, on the winter break you may go to St. Mungus together to do something about it if he would like to.”

He presented Tom with a business card of the hospital and simply walked away, leaving him completely confused.

_What?_

* * *

_…Father, I am not sure if it’s appropriate to bring this up, but one of my professors said something that can’t get out of my head. Did you ever- did my mother ever do something she shouldn’t have done? Something misbecoming? I know you parted ways on non-speaking terms. Or did something bad connected to magic happened to you?_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health,_

_Your son_

_… I find it quite bizarre that I could be a topic of conversation in magical school. Discussing this face-to-face would be preferable, but I will explain this shortly to you, to calm your nerves. I am obviously not an expert in magical affairs but I believe that your mother- whatever her intentions were, bewitched me into the marriage. I have no recollection of interaction with her of any kind from before the marriage and some quite unpleasant memories from our short life together. This information must be unpleasant shock to you but I want to be honest with you. I hope it won’t bother you too much. On unrelated note, I am relieved that my impression of what happened between her and me wasn’t only my imagination- it really was magic and I can say I am perfectly sane person._

_And no matter what your professor said, I don’t think I need to go to this Hospital. I don’t want anyone meddling with my head anymore._

_But enough of this messy affair! Tom, tell me please if there is a chance I could send something bigger to you than a letter? I barely understand how this wizard post functions- but you must send packages to each other every once in a while, right?..._

_… thank you for the sweets you send me. It was a nice surprise, even if I am not used to eating them often. Do you know that wizards have their own sweets too? I can buy some for you to try on my next trip to Hogsmade. If you would like to. Does it- I mean, magic, does it bother you? Should I write about it to you? I don’t want to bring up bad memories. I don’t think that my grandparents approve of this either. Wouldn’t you prefer for me to go to normal school and to study at Cambridge, like you did?_

_I wanted to ask- would your father and mother mind if I came to visit you during Christmas? I used to stay in the castle for all holidays aside from summer._

_Oh God, Tommy, of course no one would mind if you came back for Christmas. You live there now, don’t you remember? I know that you stayed in my flat in London for the most time in the summer but that was because I had urgent business there, in the capital. You know I do some favours as a lawyer for some of my acquaintances sometimes, and besides, our shares on stock needed checking up… Oh, what the hell am I writing about, it’s simple: come home for Christmas and don’t worry._

_Your grandparents may seem a little reluctant but that’s just how they are. Actually, they are thrilled to have heir- their useless son did something right for once and gave them a grandchild! I won’t lie, my father is a bit confused about your magic- but mother is very enthusiastic, and I believe that as soon as you arrive in the house, she will ask you to put a curse on all of the neighbours she hates._

_About Cambridge- it is really not that important, that’s just a school. If_ you _would ever want to go, then I will help you. It might seem that way, that I would mind magic- but that’s part of you, Tom, that’s who you are. I would never ask of you to abandon it, because of my own fear of it._

_Come home, son! I will be waiting for you, just write the hour at which train arrives!_

_Your father_

* * *

“So it turns out that your father isn’t only a muggle but also a complete nutjob as well.” Avery wagged a piece of paper before Tom’s face, standing way too close for Tom’s liking.

He grabbed it and examined; it was a page torn out of old muggle magazine. His eyes skipped over text. The title read: “ _Riddle heir in mental institution?”_

_Thomas Riddle, heir to Riddle fortune, disappeared 6 months ago to be found… married?! … His friend from Cambridge University, Richard Worth, says… “We didn’t know her- nobody who is worthwhile knew her.” … Thomas Riddle Senior refuses to address those rumours… Where is he now? Rumour has it that he was seen at mental institution in London…_

At the top of the article there was a photo of his father from university; lips pressed into thin line, unpleasant expression on his face. He looked almost exactly like Tom did right now.

The article _was_ concerning but he forced himself to brush it off. He would take care of it later.

“I am moved that you devoted this much time to find almost twenty-year old society piece which _absolutely aren’t_ well known for making shit up for the shock value, Avery.” Irony dripped from his words. “You do this for every muggle- born in school? How lovely. Thank you for caring so much.”

He made move to push next to him and go to proceed with his day but his former friend, now red-faced and scowling, blocked the way with his arm.

They stared at each other for a moment and it seemed like one of them will have to eventually reach for a wand. Then, unexpectedly, they heard familiar voice.

“You all right there, Riddle?” It was Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor head-girl, older than them by a year. “I believe there are some more urgent matters for you to attend, Avery.”

He glared at both her and Tom but quickly walked away without any further complaints. Minerva was well respected among the students, even Slytherins. Many of boys from his house have had at some point crush on her, even if none of them would ever admit it. He was never one of them- but he could see why they admired her.

“Thank you. There was no need for that but thank you.” He had to swallow his pride to say it but tone of his voice still had defensive note to it.

He could swear she rolled her eyes at his words but it was hard to see in dark corridor. Her hair was let loose, dark locks falling on her shoulders and making her sharp face look softer and younger.

It was quite unusual for her.

“I know we had our disagreements in the past, Tom, but I wanted to say that I do appreciate it. How you’ve changed.” She looked uncomfortable- pressing lips in a thin line, but also very sure of her words. “You may find it bizarre, that I say it to you, but…”

 _This is so painfully awkward._ He shifted in his place. _But nice. It’s really nice._

“No, it’s good to hear. Thank you.” He cut her off, a bit bluntly.

She seemed thrown off her rhythm but she continued, not without hesitation:

“I know that some of your friends, like Mr. Avery over there, didn’t really reacted to this appropriately, so if you ever…” She paused and then added tentatively; “If you ever would find yourself in a need of a helping hand, I would be happy to give it to you.”

 _Did she really…?_ Tom was quite shocked by this turn of events. _I don’t think I ever could… But it’s not wise to turn down anyone reaching out to me when everyone else turned against me._

He would never admit it but he was painfully alone- and it took quite a tool on him lately, frustration getting the best of him.

“Thank you.” He repeated, for the third time this evening. “I will consider it.”

He wasn’t convinced- neither was McGonagall herself, probably, but despite that, the opportunity to talk came quite quickly: only two weeks later, he came to her for help. He needed help with the transfiguration assignment he took for extra credit and frustration over it won with his pride.

It was awkward- of course it would be, and he did regret it instantly, as he felt eyes of her friends on her, their eyebrows raised. But it proved to be good decision when professor handed him the essay back. McGonagall explained it to him professionally; honestly, even better than their teacher ever could.

“Thank you, Minerva.” He said as they sat in library, surrounded by books and scrolls. He felt the weight of those words for the first time; they never really were honest in the past but now- he actually was grateful for her help but not only for it. He was the most grateful for her reaching out to him. “Is there something I could do in return for you? I am aware that probably there isn’t much that I can help with when it comes to studies but if you need anything…”

“That’s just homework, Tom.” She smiled lightly. “I could do this much for a friend.”

Something jumped in Tom’s stomach at that.

“Are we friends now?”

“I don’t see why not.” She shrugged and started to pack up her things. “There is only limited amount of intelligent people our age in the castle and I suppose that if I want to have smart friends at all I have to befriend you.”

Tom snorted with laugher just a little bit too loud what earned him glares from other students.

“But if you really want to do something in return, you can come to root for me on the next Quiddich match.”

“I never cared for Quiddich too much, being honest.” They left library.

“I could tell that much from looking at you.”

“But half of the slytherins already despise me, so why not, I will come to root for Gryffindor.”

“Then we have a deal.” Her tone was light but after a second her smile faded. Her expression became serious. “Riddle, your father is a muggle, right?”

 _Why is everyone so concerned about this?_ He couldn’t stop himself from thinking it. _I guess it’s karma for all those years of being a dick._

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“I am a half-blood too.” She made a sour face. “How- is everything alright with the muggle war? Is your father fighting?”

 _Oh._ The question completely threw him off his rhythm. _She gets it, being in two worlds._

“No, he didn’t meet the health requirements. He is, how they used to phrase it… sickly.” He couldn’t even imagine him in the fight. “But he writes about it all the time; it doesn’t seem to be going too well, Germans- nevermind. Being honest, I can admit to you that I casted protective spells on the house. Have you seen the bombs work?”

“The bombs?” She shook her head. “I didn’t see anything last time I’ve been to London. You know, my father was a muggle too.”

Her gaze became absent.

“He died fighting.” She paused and Tom tried to think of something to say but there was nothing in his head. “Don’t say anything, he was an asshole.”

He just looked at her.

“My mother was awful too.” It was the first time he managed to admit it out loud: she wasn’t the person he longed her to be as a kid.

“Aren’t we a cheerful duo, Riddle?” McGonagall used her usual firm tone. There was hint of irony in her voice.

He smiled but it was more of an ironic twitch of lips than an actual smile.

“I expect to see you on the Quiddich match, then.” She told him instead of goodbye.

* * *

“Tommy! My son!” As soon as he stepped out of the train, dragging his painfully heavy suitcase, two arms wrapped around him to pull him into a hug. He relaxed into it, feeling his father’s hand mess up his hair in an affectionate gesture. He ignored Avery and Malfoy giving them looks form the other side of the station.

“God, Tom, am I seeing in doubles? You two look absolutely identical.” Voice came from behind them.

“I warned you, Minerva.” Tom rolled his eyes, freeing himself from his father’s embrace. “Father, this is Minerva McGonagall, my friend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Tom Riddle Senior. Any friend of Tom’s is a friend of mine.”

She extended her hand for a handshake but he brought it up to his lips in an old-fashioned manner.

 _Oh God, muggle manners._ Tom suddenly felt urge hide face in his hands.

Minerva went completely red and all three of them exchanged confused looks.

“Forgive me, I see that our manners differ-” Slight flush also appeared on his face.

“Nothing happened. It was good to finally meet you, Mr. Riddle.” She nodded to Tom. “See you after the break, Tom.”

There was still embarrassed look on Tom Senior’s face when they came out of the station.

“Sorry, Tom. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Don’t worry, father. She is beyond worrying about such things as manners.”

There was a car waiting for them. Tom Senior put the chest in the trunk with noticeable effort. Tom

“All this magic and you still can’t do anything about goddamned heavy luggage. I guess we aren’t that much different after all, huh? What are you keeping here, son? Magic rocks?” 

If Tom heard someone else say “magic rocks” he would probably react differently but now, it seemed unfairly funny, so he laughed.

“Sure. All fifteen of them.”

His father laughed too, shortly. He looked Tom up and down and took his face between his hands.

“Let me look at you, son.” He furrowed his brows. “You lost weight. Did they feed you well enough there?”

“You are the one to speak-” Tom retorted before he could bite his tongue.

Tom Senior smacked him in the back of the head jokingly.

“I see that they don’t teach manners at Hogwarts. That’s it, I understand, time for being sentimental is up. Get in the car.”

They laughed again.

“Before we drive home, we need to make one stop, here in London.” Tom Senior spoke up again as they drove through the traffic. “As much as tolerant my parents can be, I don’t think they will ever get used to that thing you call _clothes._ ”

“There is nothing wrong with robes-” Tom tried to protest.

“We need to get you some proper suits. I don’t want my mother get apoplexy at the sight of you, so no, I am not letting you ran around in robes or whatever you call it. And besides, your grandparents want to take you to opera and you need proper clothes for that.”

“Whatever you say, father.” What was more to say?

 _Muggles!_ Tom sighed but he actually felt something akin to fondness as he sunk in his seat. It wasn’t like he had anything against suits in general- personally he found the robes to be a little bit ridiculous sometimes.

Everything went perfectly: they visited tailor and ordered a ton of clothes and they were just about to get back in the car when they heard someone calling behind them:

“Riddle, Riddle, is that you? I haven’t seen you since college!”

A man, about his father’s age approached them. There was a woman plastered to his arm, barely keeping up with his quick pace. They looked rich.

Tom could see his father freeze, his hand on Tom’s shoulder clenching hard. His lips were pressed into thin line.

“Grey. I didn’t expect to see you here.” His father stepped before him, so they couldn’t see Tom.

 _Is he ashamed of me? Why won’t he let me greet them?_ Tom looked curiously from behind his shoulder at the couple, suddenly feeling sick.

“It’s been ages! You disappeared so suddenly, everybody thought you were sick.” They shook hands. “That’s my wife, Gina.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Riddle.” She greeted them, her voice completely blank.

They exchanged pleasantries and Tom stayed silent until Gina’s eyes finally focused at him and he heard her ask:

“And who is that? Is he-”

“That’s my son, Tom.” His father put arm around his shoulders and urging him to step closer.

“So the rumours were true. I never knew you had a kid. God, Riddle, he looks just like you.” The man flashed them a friendly smile but there was nothing behind his eyes.

 _Why is he talking like I am not here?_ Anger rose in his throat but he smiled back. _Is he just a condescending prick or is there something else to it?_

“So we’ve been told.” His father’s hand gripped his arm even harder. “Now, if you will excuse us-”

“His mother must be delighted.” Grey’s voice had unpleasant ring to it.

Atmosphere suddenly dropped by few degrees.

“To have such a handsome son, of course.” Gina chimed in, visibly trying to avoid whatever conflict was arising.

“I am sure she would be. I am so very sorry but we are in quite a rush.” Tom Senior practically forced Tom in the car. “I am sure you can understand.”

_What was that?_

They were already stuck in London traffic just a minute after that. Both of them were silent but there was tension in the air.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Tom asked quietly.

His father turned to look at him, shocked.

“What? God, no.” He rubbed his temples. “Tommy, I am so sorry you thought that, I-”

He paused abruptly when someone cut him off in the traffic and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like “fuck”.

“How to begin to explain this…” He sighed. “Grey was one of my colleagues in Cambridge. We never really liked each other that much to begin with, he has quite a reputation as a busybody.”

He took a turn and continued speaking:

“As you can imagine, it came across as quite a scandal when I run off with your mother. My previous engagement was broken, as he said, I disappeared. I spend some time at home. After the rumours died down I finished my degree quietly. Nobody knew I had a son.”

Tom thought about that muggle newspaper Avery had shown him.

“I wanted to spare you all of this crap but now, as he’s seen you, rumours will spread like a wildfire.” His father suddenly looked very tired.

Both of them fell silent for a moment but Tom Senior spoke up after a while:

“That dress suit for opera must be flawless because now you will have to pull of perfect public appearance.”

* * *

_Minerva,_

_I honestly have no idea how did you manage to study for exams and help me at the same time during your seventh year. Please, tell me your secret before I drown in assignments. If I get any more homework, I will honestly start considering going to muggle school. Those high-society assholes don’t really do anything, just go to lectures, pay school crazy amounts of money, drink themselves to death and go to theatre or opera. By the way, need to take you to muggle opera. It’s much more fun than it seems, my grandparents took me here twice this summer. Oh, but you would have to buy muggle clothes for that._

_I just hope your work at ministry is at least a bit interesting. How is it? Being perfectly frank, I wish you were here to suffer with me but on the other hand, nobody now makes me go to those awful Quiddich matches._

_But regarding your last question, it’s not like I_ want _to go to work at Borgin &Burkes. It’s necessary for my studies, I need to write work on dark magic artefacts to be considered an expert and actually get a proper job at the Ministry as an auror right away, not some shitty desk job. It’s not that different than what you did, you just didn’t have to study transmutation at some shady retail job. _

_I have to go, work is calling_

_Tom Riddle_

_Tom,_

_Your brain truly works in mysterious ways, to need a retail job before joining ministry… I won’t comment any further on that but yes, I think it’s absolutely hilarious. In my opinion, you should just ask professor Slughorn to help you if you are so afraid of a desk job (as you should be). He would be delighted to help you out._

_By the way, what your high society grandparents think about the idea of you working in retail? From what I gathered from my visit in your house this summer, they would probably die on the spot if you told them about it. I knew they were about to faint when they heard my accent. I have no idea how two people like them managed to make such a lovely man as your father._

_Work is interesting, of course. I mostly work in the field and thank Merlin for that, because that one time when I by chance covered for Emma from foreign affairs was so goddamned awful. I hope that God strikes me down before I ever have to deal with Americans again. Words cannot express how much I despise Graves from M.A.C.U.S.A. But that’s enough about that. I am sure you won’t be disappointed (I know I described mostly negatives but I had to vent to someone)_

_On the unrelated note, to cut that subject short, I am **not** meeting anyone. I am not dating Mr. Urquart, thank you very much, so please, please, stop writing about it, Tom. The fact that someone invited me for dinner doesn’t mean anything. Stop. Writing. About. It. _

_I hope that will convince you._

_Concerning the schoolwork- it’s the matter of organisation. I started studying at the beginning of the year which I suspect you didn’t do, did you? But putting all criticism aside, you will do just fine. Every single one of your teachers adores you. Write that stupid work about artefacts of yours and pass that exams._

_Tom, I can’t wait you to join me here in Ministry._

_Give my regards to your father,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Minerva and Tom came about only few days after explosion, in St. Mungus Hospital.

“We could do better, didn’t we?” asked Tom, staring absently at the ceiling.

“How could we know it would _literally_ blow up in our faces? Why did they send us, aurors on this kind of job?” Minerva answered, making a sour face. He turned in his bed to face her, looking across the room: she looked funny in hospital pyjamas and with bed hair.

“I should know better. It did look like a muggle weapon.” He sighed, inspecting his own injuries. There was a bad burn on his arm but he was mostly just bruised and concussed.

“Maybe they will give us one of those stupid awards?” Minerva sat up, wincing.

“Oh yes, ‘injured on the job while fighting bravely against the dark arts of explosives’”

Both of them laughed when a small group of visitors entered the room.

“Professor!”

“Hello, Tom. Minerva.” Albus Dumbledore smiled down at them. “I brought your family with me. Someone had to show them the way here. I believe yours is also on their way, Minerva.”

From behind him stepped out the whole Riddle family in all of their glory. Tom Senior instantly jumped to bed to take a look at his son. He gasped with outrage as he saw the bandage.

Tom’s grandparents looked very out of place and frankly, a bit scared. Mrs. Riddle; older woman with soft, blond curls, held on for her dear life on her husband’s arm. It came across as no surprise to Minerva that the head of Riddle family, also looked like a carbon copy of his son and grandson. It seemed like the Riddle family was capable of making the only one model of a man.

“That’s it! That’s it, Tommy! Time for change of career!” Tom Senior exclaimed after further inspection of injuries.

“Dad-”

“You told me it’s like being… a wizard detective, not that there are going to be some sorts of explosions!”

Minerva laughed quietly and Tom Senior turned to glare at her.

“You too, young lady! I am sure your family feels about it as strongly as me!”

“You are probably right, Mr. Riddle.” She pressed her lips into thin line to stop from laughing even harder.

“Why would you even do a job like that?” Tom’s grandfather spoke up, distaste visible on his aristocratic face. “When I was your age-”

“Oh Thomas, times change.” Mr. Riddle chimed in.

“Pardon me for interrupting your discussion, but that is exactly why I am here.” Everyone turned to look a Dumbledore, who calmly sat near the exit. “Recently, we found ourselves in a need of new defence against dark arts teacher, as well as another transmutation teacher, as there is a remarkable increase of students who wish to study it on extended levels.”

He took a big breath and continued:

“I am here on behalf of Headmaster Dippet to offer those positions to Tom and Minerva. He remembered it was once your wish to teach at Hogwarts, Tom.”

Silence fell over everyone before Thomas Riddle spoke up, visibly shocked:

“A teaching job? It’s-”

“It’s more like being professor at university, grandfather.” Tom crossed arms on his chest. “It’s much more prestige position that what we do now, trust me. Imagine there is only one school in England. Only the best would be chosen as teachers then.”

Head of Riddle family didn’t say anything else but he didn’t really seem convinced.

Dumbledore exchanged looks with McGonagall. There were amused sparks in his eyes.

“Excuse me- I came to see how Minerva was doing…” Everybody turned to look at the entrance again. Enormous bouquet of roses appeared in the doorframe and it took Tom few seconds to realize that behind the bouquet was a man, and even longer to recognize him.

It was their boss, Mr. Urquart.

Minerva went completely red in the face.

He came into the room, looking around the confused faces.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, of course not, we were just wrapping this up.” Albus Dumbledore smiled to him brightly.

This way both of them stood at the Great Hall just two weeks later, at the first day of September.

“We look like we got into a fistfight with each other.” Tom’s arm was in a in a sling and there was still bruises on their faces.

Dippet was just introducing new teachers and they waited for their turn. Tom felt extremely out of place looking at the Hall from the professor’s table.

“Shut up and smile.” She whispered to him through teeth.

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Dumbledore chimed in cheerfully. “You both look very dapper.”

 _He could hear us?_ Tom thought.

“By the way, I wanted to ask two of you-”

Both him and Minerva looked at Dumbledore with confusion but no one said anything because professor Dippet glared at them with irritation.

“Now, it’s time to introduce two of our new additions to Hogwarts faculty. We will be joined by two brave people who resigned from their positions as aurors to be here with us.” Dippet’s voice echoed through the Hall. “Please, welcome our new defence against dark arts teacher, Thomas Riddle and Minerva McGonagall, new transmutation teacher.”

Both of them rose from the table, smiles on bruised faces.

* * *

“Look, Minerva, we’ve made the first page.” Tom almost groaned when he opened The Daily Prophet. “How the hell did they even manage to get their hands on this photo? It’s few months old!”

The photograph on the opening page depicted all four of them; Dumbledore, Minerva, Tom and Tom Senior in the background, in muggle café in London. All of them were in muggle clothes. It wasn’t even any kind of official meeting.

The title read: _Old friends and Hogwarts staff stand behind Dumbledore in wake of recent attacks of Grindelwald sympathizers._

_Dad is going to be thrilled. He loves those moving photos, I will send this to him._

“I bet the Ministry is following us.” Her voice was absent. Tom glanced over at her. She was checking the assignments while eating breakfast, not fully paying attention to their surroundings. He scanned the Great Hall, trying to count students with newspapers.

“Meriln’s beard, none of those poor kids knows how to spell…” Minerva sighed and turned to look at him. “What else, Tom? Read it to me if we made the first page.”

He took a big breath and started reading:

“Old friends and Hogwarts staff stand behind Dumbledore in wake of recent attacks of Grindelwald sympathizers.

Albus Dumbledore still denies the possibility of the fact that the attacks were orchestrated by the Grindelwald himself from behind the bars. ‘Gellert Grindelwald is in critical mental state and he is unable of any kind of communication at all, not mentioning communication with the outside world’ said the Hogwarts professor. None of survivors of war with Grindelwald contradicted him: Newton Scamander refused to share his comments, his wife, Tina stated shortly: ‘We trust Dumbledore’s opinion.’ Credence Barebone backed her up on this.

Our correspondent at New York failed to get opinion on this situation from our friends across the ocean, as Percival Graves, head of magical security at M.A.C.U.S.A. who was held captive by Grindelwald for several months during the wizarding war, chased him off with what appeared to be muggle firearm- oh, look, it’s your favourite man!”

“They should have put it on the cover.” Laughing uncontrollably, he showed her photo of an older man shooting a double-barreled shotgun.

“Are you five, Tom?” If looks could kill, he would be already dead. “Read me the rest.”

“Alright, alright.”

He continued:

“We approached Thomas Riddle, professor of defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts and former auror, expert on magical artefacts to share his stance on that matter. ‘There is no doubt about different nature of those attacks and Grindelwald’s attacks, as it is wildly known that none of Grindelwald’s actions were this forward and brash in character. They lack subtlety and organisation. We believe that with enough caution and strength, we will be able to overcome those difficulties.’ Says Riddle- hey, they cut my words-”

“We both know this, Tom, that’s why I refused to comment, read what’s next.”

“Minerva McGonagall, also professor at Hogwarts and former auror, refused to comment on the situation.

All of the statements seem to be consistent with Dumbleore’s words but we can’t help to wonder if they aren’t a little bit too dismissive of the danger that those people represent. Dumbledore’s circle of friends is known for amusing themselves in muggle establishments while the danger is looming all over us. Is the great wizard wrong this time?”

“See?” She turned to him, pointing at the photo of them. “Look at the description.” _Albus Dumbledore with friends: inseparable Miss McGonagall with Mr. Riddle and of course, the most curious of all, a muggle; Mr. Riddle Sr._

“Christ, is this a gossip magazine?” He slapped newspaper on the table. “We both worked two years for them, risked our lives as aurors, only to be repaid by that?”

“It’s politics.” She shrugged. “Wizarding war is over, been for a while, and they don’t have shared enemy now but still want to seem like they are caring for safety of wizarding community. At least we came out well on this photo. Send this to your father, he will love this.”

“I thought the same thing.” He smiled. “Well, students will have something to talk about in our classes, won’t they?”

“Oh, they always do.” She glanced at the kids, sighing. “You remember last week when they had the detention and- I can’t wait for the break, I just need this constant chattering to stop.”

“I am getting tired, too.” He admitted, pouring himself some more coffee.

“All of my female students have crushes on you, you know? I can’t listen to them talking about you anymore.” She grimaced. “It’s disgusting.”

“What?” He choked on his coffee. “Oh God, I didn’t need to know this, Minerva. Most importantly, didn’t want to.”

She giggled like a little girl, really laughing for the first time this morning.

“If we are talking about _that,_ recently one of our students asked if we are married.”

She laughed even harder.

“What did you tell them?”

“I told them that no, none of us are married, nor planning to do so but if you are going to marry anytime soon, I will be your maid of honor.”

“On Merlin’s beard, Tom, there will be even more ridiculous rumours about us now.”

“Isn’t that the plan?” 

She smacked him in the back of the head as if he were one of her students.

* * *

It wasn’t like Tom forgot about the darkness looming inside of him. It still was there, calling to him sometimes. It spoke to him though the last relic of his mother- the Slytherin’s medallion, it spoke to him during long hours spend in the library, reading about horcruxes. On the missions Dumbledore sent him to.

He still remembered how the anger and fury and coldness that could freeze hell boiled inside of his chest when he spoke to Morfin for the first time. When he saw the orphanage again. But there was something else, something else that was at this moment with him- something that changed it all.

Regret. He shook and trembled with regret in that cave on the cliff where he has hurt the children when he was still a child himself, alone, feeling of insanity creeping on the edge of consciousness.

There were much things he regretted.

He wanted- no, he tried to spare the regret others but how he could ever know if his attempts were successful?

“This has to stop, Severus.”

 _I am getting too old for this._ He thought, looking at the boy at the other side of his desk. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he avoided Tom’s gaze.

“That curse last week and now this? Sectumsempra? That’s dark spell if I’ve ever seen one.” He opened Snape’s potions book and pointed at the writing on top of the page. “What do you have to say about this, huh? The invention, right, I see the appeal, even if it _really_ should not even be in the picture. But to try to cast it? What on Earth came onto you?”

“Professor, you don’t understand!” The boy suddenly lashed out, slamming his hands on the desk.

 _He would never dare to do that if I were Minerva._ Tom couldn’t stop the bitter thought but he didn’t say anything, staring at Severus.

“It was misunderstanding, I would never try to cast it onto real person but Potter and Black were spying on me and they fed all of you those lies that I practice dark magic or something like that-”

“No one says that you practice dark magic.” He said calmly. “Sit down, Severus.”

Snape glared at him but he did as he was told.

“I also never said that Potter and Black weren’t at fault. They are outside of my office, waiting for their turn, too.” He sighed. “Severus, I understand your fascination with… the darker shades of magic. I really do. That’s why I do what I do. But remember, you are a very talented young man and you should pursue the career as a potions master instead of wasting all of this away doing… well, that.”

He gestured at the book.

“And besides, we all know what this is about, don’t we?” Tom smiled faintly. “You don’t need to fight with Potter to get Lily Evans’s attention. Just go, apologize-”

“Professor-”

“From the bottom of your heart.” Tom didn’t let him finish. “ _Really_ apologize. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Snape’s voice was resigned.

“And make up with Potter because you are going to have detention together.” He saw Snape open his mouth once again, so he added quickly:

“You don’t have to be friends, just be civil with each other. We will not speak of this spell anymore, alright? Tear the page out and burn it.”

“Yes.” The boy repeated.

“Go back to bed then and on your way back, call Potter and Black here.”

“I will. Goodnight, professor.”

 _They don’t pay me enough for those sleepless nights._ He rubbed his temples as he watched him go. The night was cold and he shivered in his thin sleeping clothes.

Black and Potter didn’t look remorseful at all. James grinned at him proudly as they sat before him while Black curiously studied framed photographs on his desk.

Tom just raised his brows at this and didn’t say anything for a moment, examining the map he confiscated from them.

 _This is actually quite impressive._ He thought, trailing with his eyes Dumbledore’s steps. He was apparently pacing in his office. _The question is, is it prohibited? The rules don’t say anything about enchanted maps._

Black’s voice tore him away from his thoughts:

“Wow, professor, is that you and professor McGonagall?” Sirius pointed at photo of Tom and Minerva during their days as aurors. They were nineteen and twenty on when the photo was taken, if Tom remembered correctly.

“Yes, that’s us.” He answered, putting the map on down on his desk.

“You were hot, professo-” Black didn’t finish because James smacked him in the back of the head.

 _How am I supposed to stay mad at them?_ Tom tried to held back his smile, without much success.

“Thank you, Sirius, for this very insightful remark. Now, I believe, we should discuss something else.”

“Just one more question.”

“One.” He said with a sigh.

“What kind of picture is this?” He pointed at another photo on which Tom just stood there with a cat on his shoulder.

“That’s also a photo of me with professor McGonagall.” Tom explained, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Ha! I said so, James. Pay up!” Black turned to Potter with a triumphant expression.

 _Did they make a bet about whenever the cat on my photo is actually Minerva?_ Tom just stared at them with amazement.

“Alright, that’s quite enough, isn’t it? I will make this quick so we can all go back to bed and get some goddamned rest. One, you are getting detention with Severus, I expect you to act civil around each other. Two: James, stop picking fights with him because you are jealous he is friends with Lily Evans. Three, I will give you your map back because I don’t see how it is a breach of school rules but only after you are done with your detention. Four, you are lucky that it was me who caught you, not professor McGonagall. And five, Sirius, could you please, _stop_ snooping around my photos.”

“I am just naturally curious, professor. Who is that? Do you have a twin?”

“For Christ’s sake!” Tom hid face in his hands. “That’s my father fifteen years ago.”

Silence fell over them.

“Professor… What’s this ‘Christ’? Or who?” Asked Sirius in innocent voice after a second.

“That’s it. Get out of my office before I wake up Minerva.”

* * *

“Attention, everybody!” Tom rose up from the table. Everyone’s faces turned to look at him. “We all gathered here to celebrate our annual Christmas party but-! as we all know, it is also Minerva’s and Elphinstone’s one-year anniversary, so I wanted propose toast to them.”

Few people around the room cheered. He raised his glass and waited until everyone followed him.

“Minerva, few years back I told one of my students that if you were ever going to marry, I would be your maid of honour.” He could see Remus Lupin and James Potter laughing, next to them sat Lily, bouncing hers and James’s son on her knee. “And I did just that. The best decision I ever made. I drink to you, I hope you have million babies and play Quiddich until you are hundred and twenty years. Just don’t make me go to the matches.”

Everyone cheered and Minerva hid face in her hands, shaking with laugher, then answered, trying to outshout everybody else:

“You will have to go to every one of them, Tom!”

“No doubt.” He said, more to himself than anybody else and sat back down, looking around the room. Dumbledore invited half of the castle but also some of the old friends, even Tom’s father to everyone’s surprise. Inviting a muggle to wizard party was certainly controversial but it wasn’t the most eccentric thing Dumbledore has ever done, was it?

Newt Scamander was there too, talking to Tom’s father and Hagrid, showing them something in his hands. It was probably some kind of creature and Tom Senior stared at it with clear fascination.

 _It was called Pickett or something like that?_ He wondered.

Scamander let Tom Senior hold the bowtruckle and Tom watched with amusement as his father almost dropped the creature anytime it moved.

Music started to play. Molly and Arthur Weasley started to sway back and forth to its sounds and soon enough the room was full of dancing couples.

Tom once again was reminded of Minerva’s wedding.

“What are you thinking about, Tom?” Dumbledore sat next to him with a heavy sigh.

“Nothing special.” He once again glanced over at everyone in the room. “Just… I didn’t expect it to go like this.”

“Me neither, Tom.” Albus shrugged. “That’s just how life is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any kudos or comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
